The Sun Over Nippon
by CrimsonEyedWolf112
Summary: 30 years have passed. Missing her friends Ammy made in the land of mortals, Waka, Ammy and Chibi come to the land of mortals just for a visit; but when they arive to Hana Valley and the Guardian Sapling withered its Chibi's time to shine the gods light.
1. prologue

**A\N: Hey all you Okami fans! Ok this is my first fanfic so… yeah… but I have been writing for years (don't mean to sound gloaty… if that's a real word I don't know) lol but enjoy! Oh, and I have found out that it's easier to write about Issun than it is Waka. Oh, and another thing: Ammy can talk and Chibi (who can talk to) is also in here. Well, I'm ganna shut up and write, and all you have to do is sit back, read and review. OH! ONE MORE THING! I do not own Okami. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? :P**

**Gods**

Wolf- Amaterasu (100 year incarnation of Shiranui second to save Nippon) Power: Sunrise, and all other 12 brush techniques; Female

Wolf- Shiranui (first to save Nippon) Power : Sunrise, and all other 12 brush techniques; Male

Wolf- Chibiterasu (son of Amaterasu and grandson of Shiranui, third to save Nippon ) Power : Sunrise, and all other 12 brush techniques; Male

Dragon- Yomigami- Restoration god (fix)

Tiger- Gekigami- Lightning god

Cat – Kabegami- Wall goddess (climb walls with her symbol)

Phoenix- Moegami- Fire goddess

Water Snake- Nuregami- Water goddess

Pig- Bakugami- Cherry Bomb god

Sheep- Kasugami- Mist god

Horse- Kazegami- Wind god

Monkey- Sakigami- Flora god; Bloom (revives trees and nature)

Monkey- Tsutagami- Flora god; Vine (control vines from Kakahona blossoms)

Monkey- Hasugami- Flora god; Water Lilly

Rat- Tachigami- Power Slash god

Ox- Itegami- Blizzard god

Rabbit- Yuigami- Crescent Moon goddess

**Prologue**

The Sun Goddess Amaterasu yawned in boredom in the Celestial Plain as she used her 13 brush powers to help Nippon; blowing wind in Kusa Village to keep the Demons at bay. She summoned rain to keep the land fertile for growing crops.

Amaterasu sighed and laid her head on her paws. She missed her friends she made in the land of mortals.

Issun, the annoying, perverted, 1-inch green bouncing bug, but an amazing painter; Sakuya, the nice wood sprite whose spirit resides within the great Konohana tree. Whose roots are spread throughout Nippon as magnificent Cherry Blossom trees to keep peace.

Kushi, was the sake brewer in Kamiki Village, and she is also Sussano's wife.

Sussano, the descendant of the legendary hero Nagi, but for some reason, he keeps calling her his 'brother-in-arms'.

30 years have passed since her departure into the land of mortal; when she and Issun saved the land from the dreaded 8-headed serpent, Oroichi and the Yami, the god of darkness.

She longed to see Issun and everyone down in Nippon.

Issun used to call her Ammy for short or Furball. He was also quick tempered which was amusing.

Then there was Oki, the Oina warrior who saved his blizzard ridden village of Kamui with the sword Kutone. He, like everyone else in his village could shapeshift into over sized wolves.

"What's wrong ma cheri?" asked the French accented voice of her husband who was also a prophet; he also enjoys teasing Issun to no end.

"Waka!" yelped Amaterasu. "You startled me."

"My apologies. Now what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"You can't hide anything from me Amaterasu. We've known each other for what? 300 years? Plus, I can read you like a book."

She looked away crossly.

"Is it your little bouncing friend?" Waka asked meaning Issun.

She flattened her ears and Waka chuckled.

She heard a thump and then her favorite song. Looking over she saw that Waka was sitting cross-legged in the grass and was playing his flute which was also a glowing green sword.

The song he played always calmed her. You know what they say? 'Music calms the savage beast.' In this case, the beast was a white wolf with crimson markings who was also the sun god.

"Waka?"

Waka stopped playing. "Yes ma cheri?"

"Where's Chibiterasu?"

"Chibi? I don't know my love." They called Chibiterasu Chibi for short.

"Chibi!" called Amaterasu called. She listened hard for his reply.

"I'm right here. No need to yell." Said a young voice from behind.

"Chibi, where have you been?" she asked

"Practicing my brush techniques," he said. "See?" he waved his tail and drew the symbol for Power Slash; which is a horizontal straight line across anything you want to cut. In this case, Chibi chose a tree, which was actually cut halfway through. "Dang it!" he cried, his tail dropping.

"Tough luck son." Said Waka. Chibi looked almost identical to his mother. The only difference was size.

Waka clapped his hands and said, "How about we go to Nippon?"

"The land of mortals? Sounds like fun." Said Chibi.

Waka, Chibiterasu and Amaterasu walked to the Ark of Yamatao. Waka, being of the Moon Tribe is the only one who knows how to fly the legendary ark.

Only seconds seemed to pass and Ammy could see Kamiki Village.

**A/N: Well that's the prologue! Tell me what you thought. Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Wondering why I'm asking all these questions? So am I! R&R please! If you don't, oh well. I'll still write this fan fiction because someone somewhere likes this and I get mad of I'm reading a good story and they discontinue it because of something stupid. Oh, and I'm writing this out in a journal first so I can work on this at school and then put it up here. Thanks for listening to me ramble! Bye now! *poofs away in a bunch of cherry blossom petals***


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey peoples! Chapter 1 is here! R&R! And I own nothing; sorry for the late update, my mom had me studying for exams like a week before they actually started. e-O Plus I got bored (I got ADD, so that's to be expected) and overall, I'm just lazy. Sorry again! :3**

**CHAPTER 1**

Ammy yipped happily and wagged her tail, Waka smiled and Chibi looked around in wonder.

After they got off the ark they decided to visit Sakuya. Walking up the gently sloping hill with the Cherry Blossom trees in bloom, they came upon the giant Guardian tree Kakahona. When they passed under the archway, the light changed making everything look like the Celestial Plain. Ammy barked and Sakuya appeared in a shower of petals.

"Ahh… Okami Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all… you have returned… but why? The land is in no danger." said the wood sprite hugging her.

"I just came for a visit." Amaterasu said.

"Y-you can speak!" said Sakuya.

"Yes."

"But all those years ago you never said a word."

"Because I didn't feel like I needed to."

"It's wonderful that I can hear your divine voice." Sakuya said in awe. Then, she gasped, "You have a pup!"

"Yes. Sakuya this is my son Chibiterasu, or Chibi for short."

"Chibiterasu, it is an honor to meet the son of the great sun goddess Amaterasu."

"Ehh." Was all he said around a huge yawn.

"Well, we're going to check on the village." Amaterasu said turning towards the opening of the alter.

"Farewell, and may the fresh scent of flowers protect you always." Called the wood sprite disappearing in a whirl of cherry blossom petals.

Going down the long path to the village, Amaterasu was pleased to see that nothing has changed in the years she was away.

"Well, well, look at that! A white wolf and pup!" said the voice of the village elder, Mr. Orange. He was named that because he wore an orange hat atop his head, and so did his wife. "You look familiar… I got it! You look just like the legendary white wolf Shiranui!"

"No, you're about 200 years too late." Ammy said as she rolled her amber eyes.

"Ha ha! Talkative aren't you?" Mr. Orange said as he patted her on the head and walked back to his house.

"How come he didn't understand you?" asked Chibi.

"he and his wife are old. Though they believe in the gods, they can't see our true forms."

Next, they went to Kushi and Sussano's house.

"Snowy!" erupted Kushi's voice from inside the house. Kushi came running and started to pet her all over.

"It's good to see you to Kushi."

"You can talk? And you have a pup?"

"Yes to both. This is my son Chibiterasu or Chibi for short."

"You both have those markings and you both look strong." said Sussano looking over Chibi. "I guess I can't call you my brother anymore sense you're a female eh? Ha!" he laughed. "I'll have to call this pup here my brother am I right Fido?"

'_I can't believe he's still calling me that.' _she thought and Waka chuckled. He's been so quiet that she forgot that he was there. She thought that he'd disappear like he always did all those years ago.

"if you can talk, does that mean you can turn human also?" asked Kushi.

"Actually yes we can. Well, only I can; Chibi can't because he's still a pup."

"Way to point out my faults." Chibi sighed.

"You just need practice." Said Waka.

"Can we see your human form Amaterasu?" asked Kushi.

"Sure, why not?" Amaterasu replied.

Her body started to glow until it was as bright as the sun itself. As quickly as the light came, it faded to reveal a beautiful woman with white hair and what looked like she had wolf ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were amber, and she wore a white kimono that looked like the bottom of it was dipped in ink. The split ended a little bit passed her knee so she could still move without the kimono tripping her. Most of her markings were gone except the ones under her eyes and the one on her forehead could still be seen but it was faded. The Celestial Brush that was originally her tail was now in her right hand. It was completely white, but the handle tip was black and as it got closer to the bristles it slowly faded to white.

"Amazing!" said Sussano, as he gawked at her.

"Sussano!" cried Kushi, slapping him.

"What? Oh, sorry Kushi." He said sheepishly.

Amaterasu laughed. Out of all the times she has changed into a human in the Celestial Plain, she has never done it around actual humans.

Waka stared at his wife. Out of all the times Ammy has laughed, it has always taken his breath away. Not only was she beautiful as a human, her laugh reminded him of heavenly bells tinkling in the distance.

"Waka," spoke Ammy bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes ma cherie?"

"You're doing it again."

"Forgive me. I did not notice." He said, his face getting hot.

'_how cute, he's blushing.' _ Thought the sun goddess as she cast a glance at Kushi and Sussano who has his hands wrapped around her middle holding her close.

"Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwith us?" asked Kushi.

"Thanks, but we need to get going." Said Waka.

"What he means to say is that we'd like to do it another time. We want to visit the rest of Nippon." Added Amaterasu quickly.

"Oh, okay." Said Kushi looking sad, but soon was back to her peppy self. "Another time then."

"We must be going now. Good bye" said Waka pulling Amaterasu away by the sleeve of her kimono.

"Good bye Amaterasu." Kushi called after them.

"Please, call me Ammy." She called back.

"I still don't see how humans can wear this fur they call clothes." Ammy growled as her kimono got caught on a tree for the 10th time. "I'd much rather be without them."

"Ma cherie, remember what I told you. Humans aren't used to seeing a beautiful naked woman running throughout Nippon. It would cause alarm and a mess that I would most likely have to clean up." Waka sighed.

"Hey! Have you guys heard of the great sun goddess Amaterasu?" Ammy heard a tiny voice say ahead of the trio; it was Issun. A small green ball was bouncing rapidly toward them.

"Why, yes we have." She said flashing a grin.

"Saves me a lot of talkin'." Issun said bouncing in front of her. "Wait a minute… you couldn't be…AMMY?" he practically screamed.

"Hello Issun. It's good to see you again." she said.

"You're human! And you can talk!" he exclaimed as he made his way to the top of her head. "Who's the kid?"he asked. "He looks a lot like you…" his eyes widened as he pieced it together. "He's your kid… Awww no! not another Furball to keep in line! One was bad enough, but two?" he shook his head

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Chibi said.

"So kid, you got a name? or do I just have to call you 'kid' the whole time?"

"The name's Chibiterasu."

"What is it with you gods and long names? I'll just call you Chibi."

"So? Everyone else does."

"Wait a minute…" said Issun, turning to Ammy. "If you're his mom, then whose…" he never finished because he just noticed Waka and his color changed to the calm green to angry red and he started to bounce up and down furiously. "No Ammy! No! how could you? You could of done better than that half-baked prophet!"

"Do you mean yourself my little bouncing friend?" said Waka as he teased Issun who unsheathed his sword which to anyone other than a poncle, it looked like a toothpick.

"Shut it!" he cried.

"Or what? All I have to do is step on you."

"Not before I stab you in the ear!"

Amaterasu sighed. _'Just like old times.'_ She thought.

**Chapter 2 will come soon…. I hope. That is if I don't procrastinate… -_-" and once again, sorry for the late update! **


End file.
